Magnetism
by details-withheld
Summary: What happens when Seth meets the love of his life, each of them attracted to each other like magnets? Will the magnetic force be overcome? A dramatic story of romance, fluff, and possibly action.
1. First Glance

Chapter 1, First glance

Alexandra's POV

I sighed as I looked into the mirror. Oh well, my outfit would have to do for the yearbook pictures.  
I've only been in school for two months and already it was insufferable.  
The only good things since I moved to La Push, Washington from southern California, were Seth, an insanely amazing, stunning, dazzling,  
god-like, muscular, handsome, hot, cute guy at my high school, and the big forest behind my house, where I like to explore.

"Alex, come downstairs for breakfast!" Ugh.  
"Coming Dad."  
"We're having toast and oatmeal for breakfast. If you don't come down soon your oatmeal will get cold!"  
Hooray, cold oatmeal. "I'm on my way dad, excuse me if I wanna look good in my yearbook photo."  
Geez. Dads don't get girl stuff like this.  
"Don't worry so much hon, you've inherited your mother's good looks."  
It's true, I guess. I have blue eyes, short sandy hair, a perfectly average height of 5' 4", and according to several boys a "hot" body. I've always been able to get any boy I wanted, not that there were many.  
The one time it really matters whether a boy likes me, I'm not good enough.  
I don't think Seth has ever glanced my direction before.  
Wow, I really must like this guy.  
"Sorry Dad, no time for breakfast, I've gotta catch the bus. Tell mom I love her when she wakes up!" I called to my dad as I walked to the door  
"Okay sweetie, grab some fruit, but don't think your getting away from breakfast tomorrow!"My dad cheerfully called back.

Ah, here comes the worst part of every day.  
Seth actually rides the same bus as I do, along with some of his buddies Jacob, Quil, and Embry, and has never so much as looked at me.  
I grabbed the first empty seat I saw, a waited for his stop.  
There he was, perfect 16-year-old body, short crew cut hair, and those perfect almond colored eyes.  
_Whoa._ They're staring back at me.

* * *

Seth's POV

I wonder if I'll ever imprint.  
Quil and Embry are talking about it constantly.  
Embry always wants to know what it feels like, how you know, and all that crap.  
I just tuned him out. Finally the bus is here, I got on first.  
Then the shock came.

I found myself looking into the most perfect blue-green eyes that anyone could ever imagine.  
My world was turned upside down. It was like we were magnets, and she was pulling me, ever harder toward her.  
Suddenly, I wasn't born because my parents loved each other, I was born to make her happy.  
Every fiber in my being wanted to please her, to make her smile, to hear her laugh.  
Then the moment was broken, because Jake who was a little to eager to get on the bus, shoved me forward, breaking our eye contact.  
She blushed and looked away.  
I sat in the first empty seat I could find, and motioned for Quil to sit next to me.  
"Yo, man what's up?"  
"Does imprinting make you feel like she's the reason you're on the planet?" I asked, my voice shaking.  
"Aw, man not you to! I just got Embry to shut up!"  
"Just answer the question."  
"Fine, someone's being touchy. Yeah, it's like the Earth's gravity isn't holding you on the planet, she is."  
"You got Sam's cell number?" I asked weakly.  
"Oh dude! Who?" "Her, up in seat 16." "Whew, you got lucky."  
"What are you talking about?" I really have no idea.  
"Are you completely oblivious! That's Alexandra, and she's been making eyes at you every time you've gotten on the bus for two months." "How could I not notice." I murmured.  
"I personally have no idea, even Jake noticed before you did. You can sort out your feelings later.  
I have a feeling she won't be rejecting you any time soon."  
I turned to look back at her one last time before we got to school, and saw those flawless eyes looking back at me, while a blush slowly crept into her cheeks.


	2. Author's note

BTW This is not an actual chapter, I will update soon.

Hey everyone, I figured out how to do the author's notes, which I didn't do in the first chapter, so here's all that stuff you missed.

DISCLAIMER: Say it. No. SAY it! NO! Come on, out loud. But, but--- No "buts", just say it. FINE! I am not Stephanie Meyer, and I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!!

I would like to thank -, and ---, for being the first (and only so far) reviewers. I know who you are, you know who you are, and -, you were right, I would have had to sneak in to your house and shave your head. But you reviewed, so you're safe. The bad part of knowing to people who read my story, is that they can badger me to update at school.

Because of this, if I don't update probably at least once a week, I will be mauled. So count on a pretty regular update. I can't think of anything else to say accept, yes, -, I know it was snowing, I emailed you to tell you that before you reviewed my and told me that. Bye everyone!


	3. Brownies

**Heeeeyyy everybody, this is my second chapter. Hope everyone likes it. The only reason I'm updating to day is if I don't I will probably be mauled tomorrow at school, since so far, my only readers are my two buddies. I hope you all like it. BTW if either of you (You know who you are) maul me about not updating I WILL make Alex and Seth act like crazy love-struck hillbillies. It would be terrible. Everyone out there, my goal is to get reviews from 5 yes that's right 5 different people. So far, I'm 2/5 there. Yes that's you -, and --. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't have brunette hair, and I'm not an adult. Ms. Meyer would be rather put out with me if I claimed to be her. So there you go. **

**READING TIME!!!**

* * *

** Chapter 2, Brownies**

Alexandra's POV

There he is, the most wonderful being in all of creation, staring at _me_.  
I can feel the blush crawling up my 's almost a good thing we're at school.  
_He could never think about you that way. _Brain, if you don't stop being a pessimist, and ruining my fantasies, I will eat so much junk food I will cause myself to burst an artery._That will kill you, too. Also, that will just make the fantasies stop abruptly.  
_Know what brain? I'll replace you with my stomach. After all you're only flesh and chemicals, and guess what, that's what stomachs are to.  
_I'm going to shut up now._ Thank you  
. Lets jump for joy, it's off to math. _Who's being a pessimist now?_ Oh shut up, math is bad enough to pessimistic about.  
_At least Seth is in math with you. _Finally you make sense, brain. Ahhh! He's _so _cute!  
But do I really like him? Or is this just a physical attraction. Hmm.  
I'll have to think about that. Maybe he'll ask me out, and I'll get to know him then, and see if his personality matches his looks.  
"Hello, Alex." "Hi, Mr. Sham"  
Mr. Sham has got to be the most decrepit old man in the history of decrepit old men, but he's sweet, and not a bad teacher.  
Hooray for daily instructions. _Take out your math books and solve problem 4 on page 73 after you turn in your homework.  
_Whew, good thing I already did problem 4, this gives me more time to think.  
_But what are you going to think about?  
_Don't you know brain?  
_–Sigh-, yes. _

Seth's POV

"Great. First period math." I grumbled. I wouldn't get to see Alexandra until lunch.  
"Dude you know Alexandra is in your math class."Embry said, coming up behind me.  
"Quil told you, didn't he?"  
"Yup, he's also on the phone with Emily, since he Sam's patrolling."  
"Why Emily? Why not Billy, or another one of our parents."  
"Do you honestly think that when Sam phases back, he'll be crazy about seeing Billy, or one of our parents. Or do you think he'll go see Emily." "Hm. Good point. Wait a second, how do you know that she's in my math class?"  
"Holy guacamole, you are oblivious. I know that because I'm in your math class."  
"Oh. Well I for one, wasn't expecting that."  
"Aw, you little kids are so cute."  
"Shut up, you're only what, two years older than me?"  
"Two and a half." Embry sniffed.  
"Whatever, physically we all stay about 22 for how many years?"  
"And for those long years, you can be jealous of my intellect since physically we will be equal."  
"That's right Embry, because I'm _so_ jealous of a monkey's I.Q." I said, dripping with sarcasm.  
"You better believe it."

"Hello boys."  
"Hi Mr. Sham" Embry and I droned.  
He must be the teacher at the school. He's nice though, in a 'Mr. Rodgers' kind of way.  
Ah, the daily instructions. Mr. Sham writes instructions on the board for our daily warm up.  
_Take out your math books and solve problem 4 on page 73 after you turn in your homework.  
_How in the world am I supposed to concentrate on math when she's sitting right in front of me!  
A note fluttered on to my notebook. Gee, I wonder who it's from.  
_You should ask Alexandra to sit by you at lunch. –E  
_Wow, the note's from Embry. What a surprise.  
_Fine, I will after class. _I scribbled, and tossed it over my shoulder.  
Here comes the return note. Wait, is it for me? NO!  
It went right over my head, straight on to Alexandra's desk.  
_WHAT DID THAT NOTE SAY?! _I quickly tossed the note to Embry.  
_Chill out, I just took the liberty of inviting her for you. _ The note from Embry said.  
Inviting her where?  
Another note landed on my desk, but it wasn't from Embry.  
_Umm, this was unexpected, but sure, I'll sit with you at lunch today. –Alex  
_I stared blankly at the note for a second.  
Then Mr. Sham Started the lesson, but all I could think of was the beautiful girl in front of me, and the upcoming lunch period, when I could share my brownie.  
Girls are suckers for chocolate. Right?

* * *

  
**So. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to throw rocks at me until I vow to never write again? There's only one way I'll find out. REVIEW. YOU THERE! YES YOU! READ AND REVIEW. and in the words of my good friend, I hope I didn't just scare them off. Don't worry, fluff coming up soon, and drama for all you drama loving people. but of you want me to update, you have to review. chow. (i've always wanted to say that. heh. ;))**


	4. Pins, Needles, and breathless Saturdays

Chapter 3, Lunch

Seth's POV

I was on pins and needles all day until lunch. All I could think about was that Alexandra said _yes _to me! Or at least, she thought she said yes to me. I still can't believe Embry did that. Who does he think he is, writing a note to my girlfriend, pretending to be me? Whoa, back up there brain, _girlfriend?! _Girlfriend. Huh, I wish. _But she said yes._ She was probably being polite. _Find out now._ Lunch isn't for another 30 seconds. Oh, there's the bell. I could jump for joy. And there's Alexandra now. Why is she talking to John_? He has hormones coming out his ears. What if he asks her out? What if she says yes?! What will he do to her?! If he forces himself on her I'll kill him. He's no good enough for her. He better just back down. _I had to fight to keep myself under control, otherwise I would phase right there in the hallway. Then I got close enough to hear what they were saying. "Oh, come on, it'll be fun." "Look John." My angel said. Then she saw me, and looked at me with those big, beautiful eyes. She turned beck to John and started talking again. "I really don't think" but he cut her off "Please? I don't bite, you can trust me." She looked at me, pleading with her eyes, and said, "You see, John I-I have a boyfriend." I could tell she wanted me to play along, so I did the only natural thing. I put my arm around her waist and said, "You're a nice guy, John, but if you keep flirting with my girlfriend, were going to have a disagreement." I said it and I said it flippantly. It felt so right. "Oh." That was all, just a small 'oh' "Now," I said, my attention back on the angel my arm was around. "Would you like an escort to lunch so that no more boys with hormones coming out their ears try to attack you?" "That." She said, blushing. "Would be wonderful."

Alexandra's POV

I was elated heading to lunch, until I saw John McCreedy walking my way, with determination in his eyes. Eyes that I couldn't help noticing, were brown, as if he slipped coming to school, got a face full of mud, but didn't wipe it out of his eyes. They were nowhere near as attractive as Seth's eyes are. "Hey, Alex, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a concert with me next Saturday." "Um John, I appreciate the offer but I'm not so sure that's a good idea." "Oh come on, it'll be fun." "Look John." I said, a little more steel in my tone. Then I saw Seth. _How much had he heard?_ "I really don't think" But then John cut me off. "Please? I don't bite, you can trust me." I was alertly aware of Seth standing very close to me. I had an idea. I looked at Seth, almost pleading with him to play along. Then I said in as clear a voice as I could manage, "You see, John I-I have a boyfriend." My plan worked, seeing as Seth shifted his weight closer, put his arm around his waist, and said very flippantly "You're a nice guy, John, but if you keep flirting with my girlfriend, were going to have a disagreement." I unsuccessfully tried to think about the word John said instead of how natural Seth's arm felt around my waist. Truthfully, I have no idea what John said, nor did I care. I only snapped out of it when I realized Seth was talking. "Escort to lunch so that no more boys with hormones coming out their ears try to attack you?" "That," I said, blushing at the thought of Seth knowing what I was just thinking. "Would be wonderful."

Seth's POV

"One condition though." I'd do anything to prolong our talk. "Anything" "My condition." She began slyly. "Is that you have to keep your arm where it is, just in case a hormone-crazed boy attacks me again. Then we can pretend to be love-struck teenagers, completely smitten with each other." Only my angel could say 'smitten' and sound cute in these times. "Well, as long as you don't have a secret boyfriend who will try to pound me I keep my arm in it's current position, I accept your condition." "Lets go to lunch then." Whoa, I hadn't realized we were just standing there, with my arm around her waist. "Well then, Miss Alexandra, I have a condition of my own." She winced, and blushed. "Please, just call me Alex, I'm only called Alexandra when I'm in trouble or by people who don't know me. So, what's your condition?" "Umm, well I haven't thought that far ahead, I just thought if you have a condition, I get to have one to. But, here we are." Before I met Alex, the best part of lunch was that the staff plays the radio at least half the lunch period. Alex blushed. Then I recalled what song is playing. I blushed. _Through the haze, you role your eyes, every day I wonder what you see. Hey there lonely girl, I think you're the only girl for me. _"Umm I think there's an empty table over there." Said Alex, trying to break the silence between us as we listened to the song. _You're the only girl in this whole wide world. Only throw your pearls at me. _"We should probably sit down now." "Yeah." Neither of us moved. _…Hey there lonely girl, have I got a lonely boy for you._ "Do you have to buy lunch, or did you bring your own?" I asked, once again believe that even in high school my mom still packs my lunch?" " Well if she's anything like my mom, I can understand your situation, mine packs me tons of food everyday." Both of us started walking again, got to our table, and unpacked our lunches. I grinned when I saw her eyeing my brownie.

Alexandra's POV

"That is one huge brownie." I said looking at it hungrily. "I told you I could understand your situation" Seth said with a grin. "My mom doesn't pack that much food." I said, looking at the mound of food sitting before him. "Well the huge brownie is courtesy of Emily," My heart plummeted. "My friend Sam's, girlfriend." My heart leapt, until I saw Brigit heading our way. "Hey Seth." she said obviously trying to be seductive. He took no notice of her tone. "Hi Brigit." He said sounding somewhat bored. "So Seth, me and a couple other friends are going to the movies on Saturday night, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us." She said hopefully, confidently. There is not a chance he's going to say yes to her. I saw red. Then I saw Seth looking at me practically screaming 'HELP!' Well, if he wanted help, I was going to have my fun. "Brigit?" I asked softly "Yeah?" She said somewhat snootily. "I'd really appreciate it if you would stop asking my boyfriend out on double dates with you and your friends." She seemed shocked. I just grinned smugly at her, enjoying myself. "Umm, yeah, actually Brigit, we have plans Saturday night." Seth said, almost looking as smug as I felt. "Your friends that you're sitting with might get mad if we keep you any longer" I said, subconsciously marking what was mine. She just walked away, looking confused. "Well, I guess now we've got an excuse to go out on Saturday." Seth said, looking smug again. "Wow, Seth, did you just ask me out on a date? And so soon too, I've known you for all of half an hour. What do you have in mind?" "Well, you could come over and meet the pack, Leah, Jared, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jake, Kim, and Paul." He said almost sounded more hopeful that Brigit. "Well, I don't know. . ." I trailed off, and enjoyed the hope disappearing from his face. "I'll meet you at first beach if you give me some of your brownie." I said enjoying the smile he gave me even more than the brownie. "Noon good for you?" I laughed, "Works for me." Sadly my time with Seth was over, the stupid bell rang. "Sit with me tomorrow?" I asked a little breathless. "But of course my angel." I couldn't help the wide grin that spread over my face.


	5. Eyes

Hi everyone. sorry I haven't updated in while. I was too busy hanging out with the cutest boy ever. And he's mine. Yes, I'm dating my new kitten. ;) Oh, and in the previous chapter I was too lazy to do this, but the lyrics were to the song lonely girl by Todd Snider. Do you people want me to include the music that I blast when I write? If you do, tell me. I didn't go to school today cause I can barely talk, and am coughing horribly. Everyone should play 'charades' details-withheld and incogneto burrito style. incogneto burrito is my friend. Yesterday on the bus, I wasn't talking, so we were communicating through: aimless flailing, finger spelling, and universal sign language. I bopped her on the head, and it took her like 10 minutes to figure out I was saying 'Could've had a V8.' It was hilarious. I'm so happy, I have 3 or 4 reviewers, and 15 reviews. BTW eyes don't really have anything to do with this chappy, I just needed to have a title name. And also BTW, werewolves = werewolves, vampires = vampires. just so you nose. Everyone should read Dusk, I think. It's by pEaCe-LoVe-EdWaRd again I think. My kitten is purring up a storm right now, and I need to teach him that keyboards are not toys. It's taken me about 45 minutes longer than it should to write this.

DISCLAIMER: I am not an author, or an adult, I do not own a car or a home, I do not have an editor. All I have is a kitten. No Twilight for me. :(

Chapter 4, Eyes

Alex's POV

Yes, I walked around all day after that magical lunch period wearing a stupid grin on my face. What? He is absolutely amazing. I could spend all the time in the world with Seth. I can't help myself, he's just so easy to be around._ And_ we're going to have lunch to together again Monday. I practically skipped home from the bus stop. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I called, not caring enough to try to hide my excitement for tomorrow. "Well someone is awfully chipper. Good day at school?" My mom asked. "Yup." She had no idea. She smiled her soft, sweet smile, the she only graced my dad with. "Well." I said. "Well what?" She practically blushed to her toes. "You know, I know. The only difference is that you know the details." I said, knowing she would spill. "Your father and I are going out on tomorrow, we don't want to leave you alone so you'll be going to the Clearwaters' house. You remember them, your dad's friends. I think they have a son about your age, Sam was it? No, that's not it, Seth, that's his name." Surely she had no idea the effect her words were having on me. She couldn't possibly know. _I'm going over to Seth's house tomorrow!_ "Alright. Anything else I should know?" She looked at me with a half frown. "No, that's all." I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me. Oh well. I'll ask her later. "I'm going outside for a bit. Kay?" "That's fine, bring your cell phone, and call home if your going to be out fore more than half an hour, don't go to far away. You know, the usual stuff." "Yeah, I know mom. Bye." "Bye sweetie." Still she seemed preoccupied. I walked outside after ditching my school stuff in my room. I love the forest behind my house; it's so big and natural. I just feel safe there. I trounced around my favorite path that lead to an almost circular meadow. _What was that?! _Something is around. My senses were heightened. I felt almost painfully aware of everything around me in the meadow, until I saw what made the noise. At first I thought it was a horse. Then I thought it was a mammoth, because no horse it that shaggy, of huge. Then I realized it was a wolf, and that was when I got scared. I was scared until I ignored the advice of everyone who knew anything about being non-threatening to animals, and looked into the wolf's eyes. Then I noticed the wolf had Seth's eyes.

Seth's POV

I couldn't help it. My intent was as soon as I got out of school I dropped by my house, dropped my stuff, phase, and go looking for her house. Leah decided to have her own fun. "When do I get to meet Miss Alexandra?" She asked almost pulling off her innocent act. "First, it's Alex, not Alexandra. Second, never." I said irritated that she was slowing me down. "Someone's touchy." "Someone's being overly intrusive." I said imitating her tone. "Fine, go phase, I know you want to." Leah said, resigned now. "But I get to meet her. Wait a second. . . Is she the Henderson's kid?" Leah asked. " They're the ones who moved here in the summer, right?" "Yeah." Leah confirmed. "Then she is the Henderson's kid." "Yay! I get to meet her on Saturday!" "How in the world did you know about that?" _Leah couldn't know. Could she? But how!_ " Know what?" Leah _sounded_ innocent "That we're meeting up at First Beach on Saturday." "Ha! I didn't know that! You might have to cancel your plans." "Explain. Now." Why in the world would I cancel my plans? Leah can't make me. "Mom said this morning that the Henderson's kid was coming over on Saturday so they could go out to dinner." "Alex is coming over _here_?!" "That's right kiddo. Now go phase, don't let me take your mind of Alex" _Alex. I get to go find Alex._ I thought as I phased, not realizing the danger on thinking such things. _Man, you are obsessed with Alexandra._ "It's Alex." I thought corrected. "And you're no one to be talking Jacob. _You're_ obsessed with Isabella." _Bella. Not Isabella. _"Annoying isn't it." _Oh,_ _shut it._ I trundled around until I caught her scent, and followed it to a nearly circular meadow, and was surprised to find her standing in the middle of it. She looked scared. _She's scared of you buddy._ "Shut _up_, Jake!" I stared into the blue-green pools of her eyes, trying to tell her that I couldn't hurt her. Not her. She relaxed enough to step nearer and hold out her hand. I decided to have a little fun. As gently as I could I pushed her over and rubbed my head on her, well her general body area, since she's tiny compared to me. She laughed in a relieved way, and rubbed me behind me ears. Am I a creep for wanting to carry her somewhere private? _Yes._ "Oh god, not you too Quil." _Enjoying your little date? _"LEAH! I will personally kill you." _For your information Mom doesn't know you imprinted. I can guarantee she'll be a hundred times worse that me. She could stay in the metaphorical dark, or someone could enlighten her. _"You wouldn't." _You sure about that bro? _"Dear _God! _Is everyone against me today? What is with you people! Know what? I'm ignoring you all now." I concentrated on the gentle motion of Alex's hands on my back until a snap caught my attention. It was to far away for Alex to hear, and to light for it to be a werewolf. If it were any of them, I would _kill_ them. Figuratively. I didn't have to kill anyone figuratively. It wasn't a werewolf, but it was someone supernatural. "Who are you? Why are you in our meadow?" Bella asked somewhat shocked. Alex responded with some questions of her own. "What do you mean 'our meadow'? Who are both of you? How did you both get here so quickly without me hearing something, or seeing something until you were right there?" Edward was quiet for a moment, and then said. "You should tell her. Does Sam know?" I rolled my eyes. Bella told Edward they should leave. "Who _are _you people?" Alex asked again. "I've never seen you around before, so you don't live here. Why are you here?" "I'm Edward Cullen, and this is Bella Swan, my fiancé. Who are you?" Edward said to Alex this time, not me. "I'm Alex, but you still haven't answered my other questions." Alex said, somewhat coldly. "Well, I called this our meadow because Edward and I are the only ones I thought knew of this place." Bella said, much calmer now. Edward must have said something. "Doesn't answer my main question." "And that is?" Edward said even though he probably already knew the answer. "Why are you here?" Alex said, her voice growing in force. "The same reason you are." "That's specific." Alex sounded absolutely venomous now. _She's like a cat. _I realized. _She bristles up around people she doesn't trust. _I had to do something to make her more comfortable. I stood up and stretched. She looked nervous, as if I would leave. _This is better than soap operas. _Jake, you realize that Bella is making my imprint feel threatened, at this point, I could claim instinct took over, and eliminate the threat. _You wouldn't._ Wouldn't I? I ducked down, and scooped Alex up onto my back. She seemed more comfortable there, so I sat down with her still on my back. " I've just remembered. You said 'You should tell her. Does Sam know?'. Why? You weren't Bella, if that really is your name, or me. Who were you talking to?" "Ah. . .Um. . . About that, Alex, we really have to go." Said Bella, slightly panicked. "Of course you do. That means I'll probably never see you again, and I won't get any answers. Nice to know you care so much." "Alex," Edward said, trying to be calm. If he hurts her, I don't know what I'll do but it probably involves flaming marshmallows. And large amounts of hummus. "I don't know when we'll see you again, but you should get your answers soon." Edward said, looking pointedly at me. "There you go again, as though you're not talking to any of us. When will I get answers, because right now you two seem pretty suspicious, and I don't trust you." Alex said, her voice like ice, cold and sharp. "That's nice, we have to go." Bella said, completely panicked now. "Bye now, see you never." Alex said with false enthusiasm, but they were already gone.

Edward POV

"She notices to much. Rather like you did, Bella." I said, after we left our meadow. How did she find our meadow? And why was she with Seth when she obviously didn't know he was a werewolf. "Does it matter? Once Seth tells her, we won't have to hide what you are." The beautiful angel before me said. "I guess your right. But she could tell we were different so quickly, how did she do that?" Then I realized my mistake. "Don't you know? Can't you read her thoughts?" "She's difficult. Like Charlie, partially shielded but there. I can get a general gist of what she's thinking, but not much. Alex is shielded more than your father, but not as much as you." "I see. We should talk to Seth. He needs to tell her. You should stay away from her. We don't know if you'll be able to control yourself with both of us there." My angel spoke again. "She smelled so _good_. Not better than you, but good in a different way." "I should go home." Why is Charlie so protective? "Or you could have a sleepover with Alice. It is Friday after all." I said, hoping my angel would stay with me. "Where's your phone?" I grinned.

* * *

I have an idea for another fanfic. (Shamanic Ninja, you owe me a cookie! and it's the story I wrote, but I'd replace Cody with Bells and throw Edward in somewhere.) If you want to read some of it, review and tell me you want to read it.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really sorry everyone, but I'm not writing this fic anymore. It's ideas just sorta died in my brain. I'm not really good at writing imprints, but, to console people about my discontinuing this story and my lack of updating, I'm uploading a new story with an update on both of the ones I already have going tonight and tomorrow. Who know, I may even write a one-shot tomorrow. Anyways, sorry.

~Lola~


End file.
